Christmas surprises
by sweetytaylor16
Summary: this is a memory that goes along with my other story meet me in the past. Christmas is coming everyone is getting ready. surprises are to be revealed. Enjoy...more to come..
1. Chapter 1

Jane Snape sat in the living room of their new home. Severus was out with the guys Christmas shopping. She and the girls had done the same thing not too long ago. She was reading a book about elves. It was very interesting to her. It was all about how they mated for life. It told about how a young princess of the elves had in fact fallen in love with a mortal man who would one day be king of his own people and though they never got together she refused to marry another. It went on to say that her father had one other heir a young male who married and continued the line. She had lived her long life on her own. The mortal man had married but never truly gave his heart to his wife. They had one child during their marriage and when he died his son took over.

"Jane!" She looked up at smiled as her three best friends came out of the kitchen where they had no doubt flooed in. Lily, Bella and Cissy smiled at her each carrying a basket of gifts that needed wrapped. They were having a get together for that purpose. She put aside her book the page marked and sat down on the floor with the girls.

"It's nice isn't it?" Bella said causing them all to look up at her questioningly. "I mean us being with the men love and still having time for our friends."

"Yes it is." Jane said smiling and looking around her. The three women around her had taken the places of the two boys in her past and another young red headed girl with a very big heart. She would always remember her past but around thanksgiving and Christmas she was even more grateful for the people she now had. She was happy that she had been able to change things enough that her one time best friend would not have to grow up without his family and that the rest of her friends would not have to endure loss as well.

"What did you get the boys?" Cissy asked looking between them.

"I bought Sev a new potions set." Jane said "James and Sirius both got new brooms; Peter got a book on protection spells since he is always getting into trouble. Lucius is getting a painting by that one artist he really likes. Remus got a new book on pixies and Rodolphus is getting a new cloak."

"I got James, Sirius and Remus tickets to the world cup, Sev is getting a new cauldron, Luc is getting a surprise, Peter is getting an extra wand as back up since as Jane put it he is always in trouble, and Rodolphus is getting a book on defense his least favorite subject."

They continued to wrap and discuss the gifts until they had finished. Then together the girls went into the kitchen and with Lily and Jane showing them how made cakes for the men in their lives. Cissy made two cakes with a smile and said that one of them was going to be sent to their sister. Bella agreed whole heartedly and so made another to go with it. They each decorated their cakes and when they were finished found themselves laughing. Two of the cakes were decorated in green and red. Jane laughed knowing they were hers and Lily's next to those were two four very different cakes that made smiles appear on all their faces. Each was decorated with the colors of one of the four houses.

"The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff cakes are going to Andromeda." Cissy said with a smile and Bella laughed a little. "She really never cared for the color schemes at Hogwarts but it was more or less home for seven years." The two sisters shrugged and smiled at each other.

Jane's P.O.V.

Two weeks later we were all gathered around the tree in the middle of the Malfoy ball room. It has been about two years since we graduated and a year since Severus and I married. I knew in the back of my mind what surprise was headed Lucius way at least one of them anyway. I laughed to myself a little Either Bella hadn't been told yet or she was going to help Cissy tell by giving him a gift that would be useless otherwise. Lily was all smiles and I knew that she was waiting for the right time to tell James her news too. I was so sure of it and didn't get disappointed.

"So Luc here is your gift from me and Rodolphus." Bella handed him a small bag which he opened and pulled out a pair of new born pajamas. I watched everyone else in the room go slack jawed and laughed causing them to all look at me. I shrugged and said I wasn't surprised.

"Is this for real?" Lucius asked Cissy who smiled and nodded.

"I'm about four months along." She told everyone and smiled. "I didn't want to say anything until I was sure nothing was going to happen."

"This is great." Lily said with a big smile before hugging our friend. "It means that little Harry won't be alone."

James dropped the present he was about to open and looked up at his wife in shock. Then he looked over at me and I dodge just in time as he went to smack my arm. Severus looked at him pointedly as if saying try it again Potter and I will stun you. I stuck my tongue out at the man who was going to be my one time best friend's father before a small smile spread across my lips. Severus and I had talked about it and didn't want kids until after we both had our jobs firmly in place. I was going to school currently to get my certificate in order to run a day care and he was doing an apprenticeship at Hogwarts under Slughorn. Sirius gave his cousin a big hug after hearing her news and then gave Lily one just as big with her announcement.

The rest of the night went by relatively without any trouble and we all enjoyed a nice meal and a visit from Andromeda, her husband and a young Nymphadora. In the end we planned out all of the group dinners for the next four months and made promises to get together in between if we had the time. Severus and I left last with me giving hugs to both Cissy and Luc as we had all gotten into the habit of calling Lucius.

When we didn't go straight home I was wondering where he was taking me but I just let it go. He made me close my eyes and when I was allowed to open them I found we were standing in front of the burrow. I looked up at him and smiled. The door opened and a younger Molly Weasley came out with Bill and Charlie following her and behind them were three more red heads, Percy who was already looking like he had to be proper and Fred and George looking about ready to prank him if he didn't stop. I smiled to myself I knew if she wasn't already she would soon be expecting another little boy namely Ron. Arthur came out of the house last and brought with him a very small cat.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Bill" I said as they walked over to us.

"No need for that now dear." Molly said and I smiled. "We were told that you were once close to some of our family members and I figured you might like to spend some of Christmas here with us."

I looked at Severus who only sent a smirk my way and I nodded my head. Yes this was a great Christmas.


	2. Harry's sixth Christmasfond memories

Mom and dad looked down on me. I was maybe six and it was Christmas. I was happy about something. Looking around I could see the room I was in. it was huge. A giant Christmas tree sat in the middle of the room and around the bottom of it was a large pile of presents. Footsteps could be heard running towards us. I looked back at the door just as a hyper Draco rushed through it. I met him half way into the room and we high fived before both running over to sit by the tree and look through the gifts.

I heard my parents laughing but ignored it with a slight smile. The day before I had watched Daddy Fly with Uncle Lucius and I wondered if it would be my turn soon. Mom didn't want me on a broom when I was small. She said that it was dangerous even though daddy told her the toy brooms didn't go higher than three feet in the air.

"I see that the boys have already begun to try to guess what the presents are." A voice caused me to turn my head as Draco smiled, got up and ran over to his mom.

"Mom, come on, come on I want to open presents." Draco said tugging on his mom's sleeve.

"Not until your dad gets here Draco you know the rules." Aunt Narcissa scolded him and he crossed his arms over his chest pouting. I laughed and he shot me a glare which just made me laugh even harder.

After a minute Draco too dissolved into laughter and we were still laughing when Uncle Lucius came through the door with two gifts in his arms. He raised an eye brow at us and then turned to his wife and my parents as if asking what he missed. Mom and dad just shrugged and aunt Narcissa smiled and told him it had just been the result of Draco's attempt to open presents without him.

"I see." He said and smirked. "It's a good thing than that they didn't because these are for them." He walked over and handed us each one of the gifts he had been holding.

We looked around at our parents before we tore the paper open. I smiled and pulled the shirt out. It was Burgundy and had gold writing across the front of it that said "Our little Gryffindor." Draco's was Green with silver writing and said "Our little Slytherin." We both jumped up and hugged him and Aunt Narcissa while smiling. I took mine over to mom and dad who smiled down at me and took it.

"We figured that it was a safe bet you two would like these and Lucius had been asking about what to get you." Dad said. I nodded and went back to my place next to Draco. He handed his dad a gift with his name on it and we watched him open it to reveal a sweater with a large capital L on the front in Silver. With it was a note.

"Thought I'd take a page from Mrs. Weasley's book this year Luc, I made it myself Happy Christmas. Jane." He read aloud and stared at the emerald green and silver creation.

"I think it's great." Mom said with a smile. I handed her a gift and she opened it to find one just like it only in Burgundy and gold. She turned to dad and aunt Narcissa. "Safe bet you're both getting one too."

They nodded. I looked confused for a moment than handed them both gifts that were marked from Jane, and watched as they pulled out sweaters as well. Draco and I shared a look then dug through the pile until we found ones from her with our names on them. We opened them and laughed to see the same thing only with our initials on the front.

We finished opening gifts and then sat down to dinner. On the table was a large ham, mashed potatoes, candied jams, pumpkin pastries as a desert, and many more foods that I didn't even recognize. We ate until we were stuffed and then we all went to the living room where my mom had set up our Television for the day along with our Video cassette player.

Draco and I sat on the floor our backs against the love seat while our parents took up places on the couches and mom pushed play on the movie that was in. I smiled as it started. We were watching "A Charlie brown Christmas" my favorite tradition at Christmas time after spending the day with Draco and his parents.

An hour later I looked over from my place now lying on the floor to Draco who it seemed had crashed out because he was laying with his head in his arms and his eyes shut. He looked peaceful. I lay back down and returned my attention to the movie.

The next thing I remember is waking up in the big bed in one of the guest rooms at the manor. I guess my dad or uncle Lucius moved me there. I looked around and found a door in the corner of the room. I knew that door and this room it was right next to Draco's. The door led to a bathroom that connected to his room. I got out of bed and hurried through the door and the bathroom. When I saw him sitting half-awake on his bed I ran at him and pushed him back down. We wrestled a little bit then with laughs went our separate ways to get dressed.

"Harry, Draco, time for breakfast boys." Aunt Narcissa's voice rang through the two rooms. I smiled and met him at the stairs two minutes later. We ran down them with smiles that I doubted would vanish anytime in the near future. When we reached the dining room we both stopped.

The table was nearly full of people. Draco and I ran over to Ron who was just a little younger than us and had his sister following him. The twins came behind them and started talking about the things they had gotten for Christmas. Draco and I were both wearing our sweaters and one look around proved that our parents were in theirs as well.

The Weasley family had their own sweaters on as well and Mrs. Weasley looked on with a smile. She just shook her head and turned back to the Brunette woman she had been talking to. I knew those eyes anywhere even if it had been nearly a year since I had seen them. I broke free of the small group and ran over to Jane. I wrapped my arms around her waist in a hug and she smiled down at me.

"Hello there Harry." Her deep chocolate brown eyes shinned. "You've been good this year right?"

I nodded and smiled. She smelled like peppermint. "Where's Uncle Severus?" I asked looking around for her husband.

"He isn't here yet." She told me. "He had to do something at the house."

Another pair of arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up. I screeched before I could think about it and heard laughter. I looked back at the man who had picked me up and smiled slightly. It was Ro as I called him. Behind him was Bella she was holding the small baby that was their son Jeremy, he was barely three weeks old and the first in their family not named after a star.

Looking around again I saw Sirius and Remus as well. Sirius had married a woman named Marie two years after they graduated at least according to my parents and she was sitting beside him. I smiled as I looked around. I knew of course that Peter wouldn't be joining us. When I was three he had gotten caught in the middle of a fight. That was the first funeral I ever went to and I didn't really understand but thinking back on it now I felt the loss of him just like everyone else.

Just as we were all sitting down the floo came to life and Uncle Severus stepped out. He was as always wearing black. He took his place next to Aunt Jane and after saying grace we all began to eat. I looked around the table and smiled at the people who made up my family. I caught Draco's eye and we shared a grin. Later tonight his aunt Andromeda and her family were coming over. Then it would really be complete.

Yes it had been a great Christmas and I couldn't wait for next year.


	3. Draco's Christmas memories age 7

Seven year old Draco Malfoy was annoyed. He sat in front of a gaint Christmas Tree waiting for his best friend, Practically brother Harry Potter and his parents to arrive. Every year since he could remember they had all opened presents together and then the Potter family would stay that night. He didn't know how the tradition had started and he didn't really care. All he knew was that it was taking far too long.

Climbed to his still short legs and began to pace around the room, the way he saw his father doing now and then. He thought his dad looked funny when he did this but right that second he couldn't sit still any longer. His mom was seated on the love seat her eyes trained on the fire place as if expecting someone to either tumble out (as Harry did nearly every year) or to fire call.

After what seemed like forever to his seven year old mind he heard the fire place roar to life and watched as his Aunt Lily came through was Harry right behind her just barely steadying himself as he landed. Draco raced to Harry and pulled him to window where they stared out at the snow falling. They shared secret glances for a few minutes as they waited for Harry's dad.

"I believe my love," Lucius began, "That the boys wish to go outside and play."

Narcissa and Lily both looked over at the boys who hadn't turned their gaze from the window since Harry's arrival.

"I believe you are correct." They said in unison and laughed just as the fire place roared to life again and James Potter walked out of it.

Draco who had turned back when the fire place came to life smiled a slightly lopsided grin at the man he had always called his uncle and who for some reason looked to be trying to hide something. His silver colored eyes light up.

"Is it time for the presents now?" he asked almost as excited as he had been the year before though to be honest he really wanted to go out and play in the snow before the rest of their extended family as they called it arrived the next day. Mrs. Snape had given birth to two baby girls a few months before and she and Uncle Severus were coming over later in the day but not staying long, this year it was just going to be a chance for the family to meet the two little girls. He couldn't remember what he had heard his dad say they had named them.

"Fine Presents now." The four parents agreed and the two boys sat down in their favorite spots and began handing out packages. With each new gift they found that they liked them more and more. Draco's favorite that year however was the small Pendent that his Aunt Lily had bought for him, it was a Dragon that had wings the color of Harry's eyes and little tiny jewels for eyes that matched his own. It must have been made just for him. He carefully placed it back in its box to be put away until after they had played around. He didn't want to lose it.

Harry's favorite that year as Draco recalled it was a pendent his parents had bought the other boy. This one was a Lion with a snake wrapped around its tail. The colors were very nice and simple the Lion was gold with warm amber eyes while the Snake was Silver and had striking blue eyes. They had shared a look over there gifts and laughed silently their parents kept getting them things that showed their friendship in some way.

After close to two hours of going through gifts the boys bundled up in their winter cloaks and gloves, their fathers cast warming charms on them and they ran out into the yard. Draco started rolling a large snow ball to make a snowman and was interrupted by a much smaller one hitting him in the side. He turned a glare on Harry who just smirked and avoided the one that sent back at him a minute later.

They built small forts and rolled a bunch snow balls and got into a snow ball war. Half way through it they were joined by their parents who took sides of course with their own child. James aimed his first snow ball at Lucius who blocked it easily enough with stick he had picked up off the ground. Draco noticed right away that their parents seemed to have come to the agreement not to use magic.

Finally the fight came to an end when Dobby the house elf popped up out of nowhere and told them that dinner was ready. They all left their places Draco and Harry running ahead of their parents and into the foyer where they stopped waited. They didn't have a long wait, after a quick drying spell they all had dinner.

This year Draco had asked that they watch a different "Movie" he believed they were called and was Interested when he found himself looking at a movie called'Miracle on 34th Street'it ended up being very strange in the long run as he couldn't understand a lot of the terms that were used. He promised himself than that he would never ask for a different movie again. He liked a Charlie brown Christmas…

After the movie ended the boys both took baths and put on their pajamas this year Draco noted Harrys were the same brilliant emerald green as his eyes. They lay on his bed whispering about the new babies until his mother and Harry's came to the door and told them it was time to go to sleep. With sighs that came in unison they high fived and Harry returned to his room.

Draco didn't know what time it was but sometime during the night he felt Harry climb into his bed with him. He sighed slightly Harry only did that if had a nightmare. Harry didn't get those often but when he did he would curl up as close as he could to whoever was closest and he was that person tonight. He fell back to sleep as he heard Harry's breathing even out as well.

The next morning he woke to find his bed empty again and figured that as happened most of the times the boy stayed over Harry had woken up before him. He didn't understand how that happened when he had heard all the stories from his Aunt Lily about how the boys as she often called Uncle James, Sirius and Remus had always been the last of the grffyndors to wake up. Had he gotten it from her perhaps?

Ten minutes after he woke up and dressed the door to the bathroom that connected the two rooms opened and Harry stood there in a pair of pants and a blue shirt his new pendent hanging around his neck. They ran down to the breakfast table just as the last guests arrived and they all sat down to eat.

Draco loved Christmas and that year the family had met the Snape twins, Samantha (sam) and Susan (sue). The tiny twins had smiled up at him with eyes that seemed to constantly be changing colors and after his older cousin Dora had held them He and Harry did. Sam had stared up into his silver eyes and made little cooing sounds, Sue had just stared up at him with confusion in her small eyes for a moment then cuddled closer. He promised than that he would protect the two of them when he could.

Little Jeremy stumbled over to Draco and looked at him with big dark brown eyes after he had handed Sue back. He took Jeremy's small hand in his own slightly bigger one and helped him to stand for a full two minutes before he laughed and sat down right at Draco's feet leaning his head back and smiling.

Everyone was at the manor by then, all seated around talking and watching them play. He didn't mind much it felt nice he was loved and he loved the people in this room with him. He looked from his older cousin Dora to his youngest cousin Jeremy, the Weasley's, Blacks, Potters and Remus and smiled no matter what they were family. What could be better than spending Christmas with the people you love, with your family?


	4. sirius christmas memory

Looking around He could see his wife Marie sitting at the foot of their Christmas tree with their first born on her lap. On either side of her sat a three year old boy, one of them was his younger cousin Draco Malfoy, the other his godson Harry Potter. The little girl on his wife's lap was the center of attention as she was trying to pull the paper off of her first Christmas Present. He smiled at the picture.

The Night before he had gotten a fire call from the boys' parents asking him and Marie if they could stay there the night. It turned out that they were called up to the school. James had been asked to take up the job of coaching for a year while the normal coach was away, (no one was willing to give an explanation as to where) and Lily had been asked to come to talk it over. Lucius and Narcissa were using the night to redecorate Draco's room. He was old enough now that he didn't need all the baby toys he'd once had.

Both boys looked up at him and he smiled at them. Harry's emerald eyes and Draco's molten silver ones sparkled like jewels as they laughed at the little girl who was now holding a small soft doll in her slightly chubby arms. Harry took her small hand in his and smiled at her.

Selene had short curly black hair and big brown eyes. She will be a year old in exactly two weeks. Her first word had been mama, her second dada and now she could kind of say Harry and Draco when she really wanted to. Oh yes Christmas this year and every year from here on would also be shared with the beautiful little girl who meant the world to him.

"Dada!" Selene called out causing her father to look down at her again. She lifted her arms out and made the gesture he knew meant she wanted him to hold her. He walked over and picked her up off her mother's lap. "Tired." She yawned cutely and cuddle close to him.

"It's time for all the little ones to go to bed then." Marie said standing and taking each of the boy's hands leading them up the stairs, him following with his little angel in his arms safe.

Draco and Harry dressed themselves in their pajamas and showed Marie that they did a good job. She smiled and said yes they did before she tucked them into the beds that she had placed in the same room for the night. After reading them a short story she tucked them in and kissed their foreheads before leaving the room and putting out the candle lights with a wave of her wand.

She joined her husband in their room where their daughter was laying in her crib. He was humming something to her as she sleep. Marie laid her head against his shoulder and watched her daughter's chest rise and fall and thanked god that her family was healthy and happy. With a small smile she walked over to their bed and sat on the edge. He joined her momentarily and held her hand.

"Are you happy?" She asked looking up in to his dark eyes.

"You needn't ask me that," he said "of course I am."

"One can always ask even if they know the answer." She told him. "I am going to get ready for bed, why don't you go see the boys I know you want to." She kissed him quickly then headed toward the bathroom with her clothes and a towel in hand.

Three minutes later found him standing in the door way of the room where the boys were sleeping. He smiled at the sight before him. Harry and Draco were curled up together under the blankets of one of the beds and it surprised him how much they resembled a yin-yang the light and the dark. Two sides of one whole in a sense. They had known each other since they were in diapers (something they had only really been out of for about six months at this point.) and they would probably stay close. At least a part of him hoped so. He could see himself and James in the two of them.

He slowly and quietly walked into the room and tucked the boys back in. Once that was done he leaned down and placed a small kiss on their heads just as he was sure his wife had done. These boys were their family as well as the little girl who was sound as sleep in her crib just two doors down. He left the boys after charming the blankets to keep the right temperature for them, a trick he had learned in his years at Hogwarts.

He was glad they had spent Christmas Eve with him and his small family and tomorrow they would all go to the Malfoy Manor just as they did every year. He walked back to their room and looked out the window at the sky above. The moon was in a crescent and the stars around it looked like they were dancing. He smiled then went about changing. Ten minutes later everyone in the house was fast asleep.

The next morning he was awoken by two little boys jumping on top of him. He looked at them tired but happy and pulled them both down. Marie who had been sleeping as well quickly pulled a struggling Harry into a hug.

"We're still tired it's too early to get up." She whispered

"But we want to go to the manor and open gifts with everyone." They said in unison and laughed.

"You two have been around the twins too much," He sighed and said "bed now, present later."

They managed to get the two three year old boys to fall asleep again laying in between them and slowly drifted off again themselves. Four hours later they all woke up. They sent the boys back to their room to dress and did the same. Marie dressed Selene in a cute little red dress with a green ribbon around the middle, her little black shoes on her feet. They then went to the manor.

"Mommy, Daddy." Both boys called as they ran into the arms of their parents. He smiled and held his daughter in his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Sirius," Lily said as she hugged him and the little girl, who she bumped noises with.

" Merry Christmas too you to Selene."

They all said their Merry Christmases and then opened gifts. Sirius smiled the whole time. He loved Christmas.


	5. Severus Christmas

Severus sat in his favorite chair in the manor. It was quiet and two days before Christmas, his wife and the girls were out and about. Sam and Sue as they affectionately called the twins were now five years old. They seemed to get into everything. Not more than ten feet away in a small green and gold colored baby bed lay their youngest Serena. She was three at the time and would normally have followed her mom and sisters if not for her dad being home on break.

Even at a young age she reminded him of her mother. He figured each of his daughters would be somehow like their mom. They were his pride and joy. He couldn't wait until they started school. The twins he figured would end up in Slytherin because they were cunning and sometimes sneaky. Serena he believed even then would end up in Gryffindor.

"Daddy you're home." He heard the call just seconds before his three year old daughter was throwing herself into his arms. He looked down at her with a smile.

It had been Christmas night four years prior that Jane had surprised him with news of the new baby. He could remember it like it was yesterday.

He had been out at work all day and before that he had been busy with shopping for the twins and Jane for Christmas. He walked in the door to find the room completely empty and after hiding the gifts went in search of his girls. He walked in to the nursery last and found the three of them curled up on a bed that he knew wasn't there when he left that morning. The twins had lain their heads on her stomach and were holding hands.

A look around the room and he noticed that things had been changed to be neutral in color and the baby bed replaced with a new one that was mainly yellow as if she hadn't decided on another brighter color. Next to the bed was a rocking chair. The walls had been spelled a different color , almost a peach color with a light green along the floor boards. It was a nice room. He looked at his family again and smiled they must have been bored he figured so she had shown the girls what they would one day far in the future be able to do.

It was two hours later that she walked out of the bathroom and told him that she was pregnant again. He could still see her. She had her hair up in a messy bun, was wearing a pair of streach pants and a pullover. She looked tired but happy and smiled as she said it. The girls laughed at him as he sputtered.

"Daddy happy?" they asked as one.

All he could do was nod his head and smile. In the three years since then they had seen many things happen and he figured would see many more. She was born, than began crawling, than walking, talking and running. His girls were his angels. He thanked god every day that their mother had come into his life. The woman who had spent all of his Christmas' with him since her first there was a feisty, level headed, fighting and sometime infuriating person but it was all of those things that made her what he had been looking for. Her long chestnut hair and deep brown eyes, her loving heart with scars that none of them would ever know or understand. Oh yes he thanked ever and any deity that there was that the woman once known as Hermione Jean Granger had come into his life, that they had fallen in love and married and most of all that they had their three beautiful girls.

"We're home." Came his wife's voice a few minutes later as he sat with Serena on his lap a photo album in his hands her head leaned against his chest.

"In the sun room love." He called out to her.

A minute later the door opened and the twins came through with a book each they sat at his feet as their mother came in her long wavy hair falling around her shoulders. With each passing day he saw the similarities between the girls and her. They put them all to bed later that night and then curled up together next to a fire. They stayed that way for a bit than went to bed themselves.

Two days later they were all at Malfoy manor. He and the others all laughed as their girls and the youngest Weasley, Ginny pulled Draco and Harry toward the tree the other kids following. Like every year the group of them sat in a semicircle around the tree. Presents were opened, songs sung, dances danced and dinner eaten. He and Jane took the girls up to the room that for the last two years had been theirs and put them to bed. Draco and Harry now old enough to stay up at least to ten as both of their moms would remind their dads would be up for another two hours.

The next morning they all ate breakfast and said their goodbyes until New Year's eve which would this year be held at the potter home. He smiled to himself when he saw that hanging around the necks of the proclaimed best friends were the necklaces that they had been given years before. Yes he knew that bond of friendship almost brotherhood well but his friend had been hidden and would most likely stay so even though they no longer lived. It was too painful to remember. Other than that this Christmas like all the others had been happy.


	6. Remus christmas

I would have to say that my favorite Christmas was the year that Dora turned eighteen. I had begun to feel things toward her when she turned sixteen but didn't do anything about it when she turned seventeen. She usually had her hair a bright shade of pink and her eyes anywhere from bright blue to light golden brown. She was graduated from Hogwarts earlier in the year just before her birthday.

Christmas morning her hair was long and red, a change in itself. She sat at the table next to Draco and Harry who were playing a game of chess. She seemed interested in it and was watching them very closely. I sat by myself across the table with a small smile on my lips. Last night I had taken a chance and kissed her.

Sirius had walked in at that moment and we had jumped apart. Her cheeks red and her hair changing colors the way it sometimes does when she is embarrassed. He had all but dragged me out of the room. The following Conversation had been the result.

"What was that about Remus, She is my cousin you know?" Sirius said glaring at me.

"Yes, I do know that Sirius and so is Draco. You're mad because I kissed her but I've liked her for a while and I've been waiting." I replied to his glare with one of my own.

"You had better not hurt her Rem or you and I will have issues." He stopped glaring and sighed. "You know I will personally have to track you down and make you pay." He looked up at me with a stupid grin on his face and I knew that even if he was somewhat joking he really would do it if I hurt her.

I nodded my head at him and smiled. "You know I wouldn't dream of it."

Twenty minutes later everyone was sitting around the table with plates in front of them. She took that time to stand up and whisper in her cousin's ear to move over to her seat next to Harry from his seat next to me. Draco cocked and eyebrow but did it anyway and she sat down next to me a smile on her face.

"What's this about then?" Andromeda asked looking between her daughter and me.

"Mom, Remus asked me out last night." She said looking over at her mom with a smile.

Andromeda didn't say anything only shooting me a stare that clearly said the same things I had already been told by Sirius. Everyone else was quiet as well. I think they had seen it coming.

Then out of nowhere Draco said "About time."

Everyone at the table looked at the boy confused and he smiled than turned Harry who was trying not to laugh. Jane looked over at the two boys and smirked before laughing and allowing Harry to do the same. We all looked to her and she smiled pointing with a finger into the air a signal she had used for us to talk about things later after she had told us about her being from the future. She had told some of her memories to the boys as stories as they grew up because she didn't know if they become anything in this time line.

After dinner when the boys had taken the other kids into the living room to watch a movie we all sat around the table and she explained that she had indeed told the boys a story about me falling for a woman who was younger than I was and had a special gift even among witches and wizards. She said she had told them it was made up. She later took me a side and told me that in the other time line I had married Dora during her (Jane's) fifth year at Hogwarts. She wouldn't tell me anything else.

Two years later on Christmas day we announced our engagement and were meet with congratulations and well wishes. Since that day long ago I have never been happier and I can only say that I love Christmas even more now. Today I spend the day with my family which includes a little boy named Teddy after his grandfather and his little sister Megan. We still go to the manor and we still spend time with our big family.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Remus." Harry says as he enters the room and sits down next to me watching my two children playing with their gifts. I smile at him thinking it's strange that it's been three years since he graduated from Hogwarts.

"A Merry Christmas, to you as well Harry." I tell him.


	7. Lucius' Christmas memory

If one asked Lucius Malfoy what his favorite Christmas memory was he would laugh and say it was the year the boys turned thirteen. Why? It was that Christmas that both he and James had gotten a surprise.

Lucius p.o.v

"Father, they're here!" Draco called as he ran to the door to open it for the Potters.

Harry stood to one side of his parents when Draco let them in. Lily was smiling and seemed extremely happy; she hugged Draco and patted me on the shoulder as she went in search of Narcissa.

"She's been acting off lately." James stated watching her climb the stairs.

"Why must the women in our lives follow a pattern?" I asked half-jokingly.

A shrug was his only answer. Draco and Harry were sitting in front of the fire talking about sports and girls. A certain red head seemed to have caught Harry's eye while Draco was more interested in one of his fellow Slytherin's.

Two hours later we were sat down to or normal dinner with everyone accounted for. Ginny Weasley went out of her way to avoid looking at Harry and I couldn't help but think it was like watching a dance as he would look then look away just as she did. The kids all sat one table the adults another, songs were sung, thanks given, and smiles shared. Then it was time for presents.

Draco, Harry and Ron all got brooms from us, potion sets from Severus, two new jumpers thanks to Molly and Jane, and dress robes from Sirius and his wife. Plus numerous other gifts form the extended family.

Watching the kids like this every Christmas is one of my favorite things to do. I work at the ministry now in the muggle relations department and often go to meetings with the prime minister of Great Britain, also sometimes I am sent away for business and can be gone for weeks; No matter what though I make it known that I have to be home for Christmas.

Draco and Harry have a friendly competion to see who makes the house team first, as neither of them has done so yet. They both found a friend in a muggle born witch named Mary Granger she looks slightly like Jane and sometimes it makes me wonder if she isn't a sister or perhaps changing things so much caused the Granger's not to have Hermione? That would explain why she couldn't go home.

The Weasley's hung around just long enough to see everyone open the gifts that they had gotten for them than they had to leave; Molly had agreed to have a small get together with her brothers who thanks to the changes had been spared. Ginny shyly gave both Harry and Draco hugs. Ron just shook his head at her and high fived them. Fred and George give their nearly perfect copies of the Malfoy smirk and messed up both boy's hair causing Harry to glare and Draco to chase them to the door. Percy grinned slightly and walked away shaking his head at the antics of his younger brothers.

I smiled over at the woman who had brought us all together; Jane was sitting next to the girl. She returned it with a large smile of her own. Her bright brown eyes slightly teared up and I knew she was thinking of something that had happened in her original time line that no doubt had happened this day. She quirked an eye brow at me then nodded to my wife.

Lily and Narcissa handed James and I our presents at the same time, we eyed each other and slowly opened the boxes. Inside I found a little white christening gown, it was the one Draco had been christened in, on top of that was a note and a moving photo. I gasped at the same time James did and we looked up sharing a smile before we both asked; "Is this for real?"

The laughter from the our wives made it plain to us that yes it was, Harry and Draco just shook their heads unaware of what was so important about the gowns they had been christened in. Ginny and Tonks were giggling, both trying not to bust out in to full blown laughter. All around the room people had stopped to listen. Sam and Sue looked on with curious eyes from where they sat in the arms of their father.

"What's up dad?" Harry and Draco said in Unison then stuck their tongues out at each other.

"You're going be to a big brother." We said in turn.

The night wound down with a movie the same way it had since the boys were barely old enough to walk, I held Narcissa with my hand on her stomach resting just over where the baby was slowly growing. One look over at James and Lily found him doing the same. I looked down and Draco who was slowly falling asleep on the floor again his head leaning against Harry's who was already fast asleep. The other families had all gone home hours before. Once Draco was asleep I carried him up to his room James following with Harry, it was another normal Christmas for the boys with one big surprise that for them at least didn't change everything for another eight months.

We went to bed that night happy. I held her close and smiled as I slipped in to sleep. Yes that was my favorite Christmas, the one when I learned I was going to be a Daddy a second time. When I learned that my daughter Etolie Marie Malfoy would be joining the family.

That was nearly eight years ago now; she is sitting in the living room between her mother and her brother. We are waiting for our guests. Her long silvery hair hangs to one side in a ponytail, her dark brown eyes a throw back to her great aunt staring out the window in search of her favorite playmates Megan and Serena. Yes, that was my favorite Christmas, at least so far.


	8. Bellatrix

Bellatrix "Bella" Lestrange would tell you that the Christmas that always came to mind for her when she was asked for a Christmas story was the one the year after Jane came to Hogwarts. Why? Because it was the first year she had enjoyed Christmas. Her sisters were her best friends now and she wondered if it had been different before? She was happy because now she didn't care who her sisters ended up with.

That year she got to see for herself how love could turn things upside down for people. She watched her sister Andromeda get engaged to a Muggle-born named Ted Tonks and she stood side by side with her against their parents when they tried to get her to leave him. She was sure they would have tried to disown her if it hadn't been for the fact that she and Narcissa told them flat out if they tried that they would loss not one but all three of their daughters.

She and Sirius and laughed at the looks on her parents faces too it had gone something like this:

Third person point of view:

Andromeda looked at their parents with a cold steely look in her eyes. "I am going to marry Ted Tonks."

"I refuse to allow any daughter of mine to marry a muggle-born!" their dad all but yelled.

Bellatrix tossed her long black hair out behind her as she stood up and took her sisters hand, Narcissa doing the same on the other side.

"What are you going to do about it? If you try to disown her I'll leave too." She said in monotone.

Narcissa nodded her head, "She's right I'll be gone too. I'm sure that Luc's parents wouldn't mind putting me up until the wedding."

Cygnus Black stared open mouthed at his three daughters not believing that the girls he had raised to know the difference between their class and those of lesser classes such as muggle-borns and half –bloods and of course blood traitors were standing here in front of him blatantly refusing to follow his orders on this. Moreover he was shell shocked at who had walked in his door as his youngest daughter had been talking. Standing not more than three feet behind them was his nephew Sirius who had been disowned by his own parents not so long ago and next to him his younger brother both of whom were smirking at him. He growled slightly.

"Fine!" he turned and left the room.

Bella turned to the door and smiled at her cousins, Andromeda and Narcissa hugged and they all left the house together.

First person point of view:

"Did you see the look on his face Siri?" I asked as we walked down the stairs laughing. Regulus was laughing too from his spot next to Cissy.

"Priceless." Sirius replied

"Well his daughters did tell him off and his nephew who as far as he knows was disowned showed up at his house uninvited, again as far as he knew." Regulus supplied as we continued down the road to the apparition point.

A few minutes I looked up at the Prince manor, a large house painted white; the yard slightly rolling into it a bright almost emerald green. It appeared that whoever had been taking care of it before Severus had done a great job, today we are meeting to celebrate, first here and then over at the Malfoy Manor.

I smiled to myself again it was true that we had finally stood up to our father over everything and it was because we knew that things couldn't become anything like the world that Jane had come from. As soon as the door to the house opened a brunette and a red head came running out followed by two boys with black hair though one had hair so messy it always looked like he had just be shagged and the other had longer straight black hair that looked slightly oily.

"Bella, Cissy, Andi, Siri, Reg!" Lily and Jane called out before they were tackled to the ground by the boys and laughing so hard that they were whipping at tears.

"Guys!" I yelled out running over to the four. Soon it was a dog pile. An hour later we were sitting around the table at Malfoy Manor. Andi and Ted sat next to me and Ro who had surprisingly accepted them without a second thought and seemed not to care about the fact that he was not of pure blood.

Dinner was a quite affair with little happening, it was after that everything got interesting. Mother came through the floo network to call us all home and Abraxas told her that the evening was not finished. He refused to allow us to leave until everything was done. He handed over gifts and made us open them.

I stared down at the gift in my hands, upon opening it I had found a small key that I did not recognize. I looked up at him questioningly.

"That is a key to a smaller house not too far from here, it is an early wedding present, Bellatrix meant to be used as a get-away if ever needed until you marry at which point I hope it will serve well as a home." He explained

I don't know who looked more flabbergasted my mother or Luc. I laughed at the two of them before I stood up and hugged the older man. "Thank you so much Mr. Malfoy." I than turned to Ro and kissed him. My mother gasped at my show of affection while all of my friends, cousins and sisters clapped and in the case of Siri, James, Peter and Remus wolf whistled at us.

Back to the present :

Yes that was the Christmas that always made her smile and that she will always remember, it is probably her favorite Christmas as well.


	9. AN

Just to clarify because I know people are probably wondering what happened with Regulus, after everything was said and done he lost his memories of what he had done due to an attack on him and other students, Hermione/jane is still uneasy around him but because he doesn't know what happened refuses to allow it to come between everyone. the relationship between the boys (siri and Reg) is more friendly as he soon realized that his brother was right not to follow the ways their parents taught them and so when the girls (Bella, Andi, and Cissy all stood up to their dad he was happy for them and stood with them.) This is also a heads up for the next chapter which is in Reg's point of view. I'm writing it right now.


	10. Regulus

My favorite Christmas memory, I'm not sure I have a favorite. I do however have one that I think of when I think of good times with everyone. It was the Christmas I meet the girl I was going to marry even if we didn't know it yet:

I entered the living room of the Snape manor previously the Prince Manor to find Jane, Molly and another girl one who was beautiful, long golden hair that fell in waves down her back, eyes the color of whiskey, talking. The three looked up at me as I entered.

"Hello ladies, is Severus home?" I asked

"He is in his lab Reg. this is Erica, Molly's cousin who will be spending the holidays with them." Jane said

"Nice to meet you Miss." I nodded to the girl and thanked Jane before I went in search of Severus and hoped my heart would stop beating so damn fast. It had felt like a hammer was pounding in my chest when she had looked up at me with those eyes. I found Severus in the lab his eyes hooked on the potion he was working on which appeared to be a healing drought of some kind I had given up memorizing the names of the potions by the end of sixth year. I was never been happier than I am now that I was out of Hogwarts even if it hadn't been more than two years.

"Severus have you been in here all day?" He asked bringing his friend out of his thoughts and worries over the potion. Said man turned his onyx eyes up at the younger man with a look of distain for having been interrupted during his brewing.

"You know very well I have Regulus." The man eyed him funnily.

"The girls are waiting on us to head out, I haven't told anyone I plan on leaving the country to study yet and I was wondering if I should wait until after Christmas." He asked sitting down.

"You should just tell them tonight." Severus said

A few minutes later the potion finished and the two of them went back up stairs to the girls. Severus and Jane left first than Molly and Erica, I followed behind with another sigh.

Two hours later I was sitting in the living room talking to Erica about music, it seemed she had the same taste as I did and we talked for ages. At seven I told everyone I was planning on going abroad to study and Erica chimed in that she lived primarily in the united states which was where I was going to be studying.

Present day:

That was years ago and we live in the states to this day with our two kids, Neala whose name means chieftainess and Neil whose name means Champion. We don't go home for the holidays often and only if we're asked to, for some reason I know I am not completely welcome there even though I've no idea why. I was told once that I have a form of Amniesa and that I will probably never get those memories back, it's because of this that I've moved on with my life and am grateful for the family I have now.


End file.
